Fable's Lost Hero
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto is sad that he never knew his mother and wishes to make her proud by one day becoming a great hero like her. One day his father gives him a statue of a White Balverine and tells him of how his mother was attacked by a group of balverines (Unknowingly infecting her with a small portion of their power) and found it. Later Naruto uses it and becomes White Balverine Hero. Harem
1. Chapter 1

(Fable's Lost Hero Chapter 1)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Fable, the Lost Chapters)

Naruto was sitting in his bed looking up at the moon with a sad look on his face. The moon was as full as he had ever seen it and it was much closer to the earth then he was used to seeing giving it a large than usual look. Naruto sighed as he looked up at the light blue moon as he thought about how today was the day his mother had gone missing and how he had never meet her.

Naruto was an average sized boy for an eight year old with short spikey blonde hair that seemed to shine in the sun light but now it was dull due to his overwhelming sadness. His eyes were usually a crystal blue color but now they were much darker and held a clouded look like he was so deep in thought that the outside world just didn't matter to him right now. Naruto had a small muscle build from working with his father for the past two years at the lumber mill down the road but it was a small build nothing overly noticeable.

There was a nocking at the door right before it opened up to reveal Naruto's father, Brom. Brom was a tall man who wore a nice leather outfit that was both handy to work in and was also nice on the eyes as well. He had short brown hair as well as dark brown eyes. He was fair complected with large muscles from working in the wood mill.

"Hey kid you doing alright" asked Brom as he walked into his son's small room and sat on the chair adjacent to Naruto's bed in which Naruto was sitting on. He saw Naruto sigh again before nodding his head.

"Yea I am fine" spoke Naruto though his voice was very sad and it held no happiness whatsoever.

"Look son I know you miss her, but sometimes we must endure if we wish to live long and happy lives. I know your mother wouldn't want you to sit around mopping. That is why I brought you this" spoke Brom as he pulled out a mid-sized box and placed it on his lap. He saw Naruto look over at him with curiosity.

"You think some trinket is going to make me feel better about never knowing my own mother" asked Naruto as he looked at his father like he was crazy. He wanted no yearned to know who his mother was and what she was like. His father had told him stories about how she was a great Heroin, but that she had been bitten attacked by a group of Balverines and was severely injured which actually lead to them meeting. Naruto actually wanted to become a hero to make his mother proud of him though nobody but him knew that.

"Haha well no I don't, but I do think it will make you feel a bit better" spoke Brom as he opened up the box and removed some rags revealing something bone white. Slowly Brom pulled out a statue of a bone white creature with a long tail, sharp teeth, and slitted eyes. "This, my son is a trinket your mother took from a Balverine nest that she cleared out in Knothole Glade. She said it had some kind of special powers though she was never able to figure them out" spoke Brom as he handed it to Naruto "and now it belongs to you. I hope you can figure out what she thought was so special about it."

Naruto was so happy and quickly took the statue from his father and began to look it over from all sides. The statue was amazingly well done and he could even see each individual hair on the Balverine's statue. The eyes were kind of evil in Naruto's opinion but hey some things you can just deal with.

"Thanks dad" spoke Naruto as he continued to tinker with the statue.

Brom just smiled and stood up. He started to leave before he looked back at his son. Seeing the smile on his face he knew he had done the right thing giving him that relic that Scarlet had almost died trying to get. He quickly left his son's room only to come face to face with his daughter who was looking at him with a small smile.

"I don't know what you papa, but I can feel it has changed the future greatly" spoke Theresa as she walked off probably going back to her bed room. Brom just looked at her with an eyebrow cocked upwards wonder what she meant by that.

**XXX**

Naruto kept looking at his new statue flipping it up and down checking it up and down making sure he saw everything that the statue had to offer visually. He sighed knowing that his mother must have done the same thing and still hadn't found anything but it also made him feel excited. He felt that if he could discover the secrets to this statue then he would be one step closer to making his mother proud of him.

For hours on end Naruto continued to fumble around with the statue without getting any results but he persevered anyways. What Naruto didn't know was now the moon was directly over him which empowered the statue.

Naruto was amazed when funny looking letters appeared at the base of the statue shrouded in a white light that kind of hurt his eyes that had gotten used to the dark of the night. Naruto couldn't read the words, they were not of the Albanian language, but he tried anyways.

"AGLPOMF DEP DREPROROP DKMALPH XCICS" spoke Naruto. His eyes grew wide when he saw the letters begin to glow even brighter along with the statue as well. He was excited for sure. After hours of boredom trying to figure out this statue he was finally going to get to see the fruits of his labor.

Pain wasn't something Naruto had expected nor was watching the statue dissolve into a white mist that absorbed into his body via his skin. Naruto wanted to scream, to call out to his sister and father for help, but the pain was just to excruciating. He tried to call scream but no sound came out. He could feel his bones getting thicker, his skin rippling along his body, his ears felt like they were being pulled off of his head by a pair of pliers, his eyes burned like someone had poured acid in them, and his muscles felt like they were ripping, healing, and then being re-ripped only for the process to repeat itself continuously.

**XXX**

When Naruto woke up he felt like he had gotten wasted, gotten beaten up by an entire gang of bandits, and then was set on fire only to be thrown in a pond of ice water. Naruto slowly stood up but instantly regretted it. His eyes burned like fire so he kept them closed so they could get used to the sun light. Slowly he got used to the sun light and stood up feeling his muscles scream against such a thing.

"God what happened to me?" Naruto looked around trying to figure out what was going on. He slowly wobbled his way out of his room and down the hall of his house until he came to their one bathroom where he entered it and saw something that both interested and scared him.

Standing before him was a boy much different than the one he was used to seeing. He no longer had his sun kissed hair or his crystal blue eyes. No this boy had snow white hair with steel grey eyes that didn't have the normal human pupil but the slanted slit pupil that was the same as the one in the Balverine statue. His ears had changed as well as they were no longer the curved human ears he had come to see as common but instead they were long and pointed like those of the elves he had heard about in his fairy tales. He was at least six inches taller than he was last night and his muscles were much more defined then they had been. They were kind of cored looking and not bulky but even without seeing them in action he knew they were powerful. The freakiest part of his transformations was his teeth. They looked much sharper than he remembered especially his 'cutters'. They were noticeably longer and shaper then they had been.

"What is going on?" Naruto continued looking in the mirror and put a hand to his face trying to see if what he was seeing was really him. When he did this he saw his hand. It was a little bit more thin then the more meaty fingers that he used to have and his fingernails looked like they had been filed down to points kind of like claws.

"Naruto are you ready to go to work" came a voice from behind Naruto who Naruto instantly knew was his father Brom. Naruto turned around so fast he looked like a white blur. When his father entered the bath room they both stared at each other for a moment in complete silence. Brom looked both shocked and confused and Naruto looked like a kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar after his parents had told him no.

"Naruto? Is that you" asked Brom as he looked at the boy whom he could only guess was his son. His boy had been somewhat big for his age but not by much and yes he had some muscle definition from working in the mill but this kid had muscles that looked extremely capable.

"Yea dad it's me" spoke Naruto as he scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. He really didn't know what to say. He didn't even know how this had happened though he did have a good idea.

"What happened" asked Brom. He could only guess it had something to do with that statue he had given his son but it was still crazy to even think that his son could have changed this much in one night.

"I don't really know dad. Last thing I remember is reading some crazy lettering on that statue you gave me and then ungodly amounts of pain. I blacked out after a while it was so bad. When I woke up this morning I looked like this. There isn't anything bad that is going to happen to me because of this is there" asked Naruto as he looked scared. His father knew his son was a brave boy but this would scare anyone.

"Where is the statue? We may be able to show it to someone from the guild and have them tell us more about it and what had happened to you" spoke Brom though he wished he had done that before now. He didn't do it because the guild would have asked for a fee which he couldn't blame them for but still even though they were content they didn't have money to blow on some guildsmen examination though he figured he would have to have in now done especially on his son.

"When I read those words the statue dissolved and went into my body. That was when the pain started" spoke Naruto as he look around his body examining every inch of himself in the mirror. He didn't know what to say. He looked stronger than before which was a good thing but if he started transforming into a mindless monster and went on a killing spree well that was a different story.

"Hmmm we will have to have you examined to make sure you're ok. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go outside right now as the villagers may not take to your changes so kindly. I'm sure they wouldn't try and hurt you or anything but they would be suspicious. Just stay here and when I get home we will contact the guild and celebrate your sister's birthday" spoke Brom as he walked away after giving his son a big hug to assure him everything was going to be ok.

**XXX**

Naruto sat on the couch and looked into the fire thinking about everything that had happened but then a thought entered his brain. He had forgotten his sister's birthday and she would kick his ass if he forgot to get her something. Naruto sighed and grabbed some gloves and put them on as well as a hat to hide his hairs and ears. He couldn't do anything about his eyes so he just squinted and figured saying his eyes were watering up because of allergies would be a good enough excuse.

As Naruto left his house he began walking down the path to the base of his home town of Oakvale where the shops and bar slash inn was. While he was walking down the road the little girl from next door ran up towards him with big eyes that looked like they were filled with sadness.

"Um, hello Naruto can you help me" asked the girl meekly. She had always been a bit shy especially around boys and strangers but Naruto sort of knew her since they were neighbors but still she was a bit shy around him.

"Yea what you need" asked Naruto as he looked down at her with a small smile though he made sure not to reveal his teeth.

"Uhm, my teddy is missing. Could you help me find him" asked the girl as she looked down and started to draw circles in the ground with her feet. Naruto just sighed but wanted to help.

"Yea I'll look for him. If I find him I will come find you and give him to you" spoke Naruto as he smelled a bit and walked off.

"Thank you" shouted the little girl as she waved at Naruto with a big smile on her face.

"No prob" spoke Naruto as he continued walking.

**XXX**

About half way down the slope he heard something odd with his heightened hearing. Focusing in on the sound he could tell it was somebody talking to someone he obviously held affection for? Naruto decided to go check it out and walked around a house that the sound was coming from and found another of his neighbors flirting with a woman though this woman wasn't the man's wife. Naruto knew this man because his father has specifically pointed him out and called him trash since he was known to flirt with women even though he had a wife and kids at home. This for obvious reason was unforgivable to his father and his father had taken many chances to ignore or to put down said man.

'Hmm, looks like he plans on taking things further than just casual flirting with the bar maids' thought Naruto as he walked away making sure he wasn't caught.

**XXX**

When Naruto got to the bottom of the valley and saw how active everyone was he smiled. He loved his home town. It was a bit slow but everyone was usually so nice and things were fun for the most part.

As Naruto looked around he saw a man with a mustache he hadn't ever seen before but if the large backpack on his back was anything to go by he was a trader. They came to Oakvale every so often selling wares you couldn't get in town, make a small profit, buy some things that were on sale, and then go sell them somewhere else and make a profit there as well.

"Hey Naruto is that you" came a voice from behind Naruto. When Naruto turned around he could only think 'speak of the devil' when he saw the wife of the man he saw flirting with that hoe. She had to be a hoe as he even said he was married and she was still fawning all over him. If the wife was in on it and was ok with it Naruto would say good job because who wouldn't want two hot wives, but cheating was something entirely different.

"Yea Miss Smith" spoke Naruto as he looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

"What's wrong with your eyes" asked Miss Smith as she looked at Naruto funny.

"My allergies are acting up with this spring weather" spoke Naruto with a small smile as he rubbed his nose a bit for extra visual appeal.

"Oh is that so? You pore dear that must be awful. Weird though I didn't know you even had allergies to begin with. Haha well you learn something new every day" laughed the woman as she smiled a bit. Her faced looked a bit stressed out so the smile must have been a relief.

"Yea it's strange it only recently started to act up. Anyways is there anything I can do for you" asked Naruto as he looked up at the woman. Instantly that stressed out look in her eyes came back.

"Yea I was looking for that lazy lay about husband of mine. He was supposed to be at the mill chopping up lumber for Mr. Lester but Mr. Lester came by asking where he was. He must of snuck off to flirt with some floosy" spoke the woman with a fire in her voice Naruto hadn't ever heard come from her before.

'She must be really pissed, but if she is pissed now then she's going to be furious in a few seconds' thought Naruto as he looked over at the woman.

"Yea I was actually going to come look for you in a minute. I was looking for some money so I could by Theresa a present for her birthday first but since you're already here I guess I can tell you now. Your husband is behind you guys house with some woman and where there talking about isn't what I would call something that is casually shared between friends." Naruto instantly saw a plethora of emotions flying across the woman's face. There was hurt, anger, disappointment, sadness, tiredness, and so much more.

"So he really is cheating on me. When I am done with him he will be Balverine meat" spoke the woman which kind of made Naruto flinch but she didn't notice.

"If I could say something I would say you should just leave him. You already make good money and your kids are already old enough to look after themselves so it shouldn't be a big deal anyways" spoke Naruto. The woman looked down at him with a curious look and then looks at her hand where her ring was at. She looked sad for a bit but then her face turned into anger as she pulled it off and handed it to Naruto.

"Here take it. You can buy your sister a nice present with it. I don't want anything to do with it or that man ever again. Now if you will excuse me I have some information to give a low down divorce man who no longer has a place to sleep at night" spoke the woman as she ran off towards where the man was at.

Naruto looked down at the ring and smiled. It wasn't anything special as there just want jewel makers with that kind of skill around there nor did anyone really have enough money to buy something that was over the top, but it was still worth a pretty penny compared to the pocket money he was used to having.

'Now all I need to do is find that teddy bear and give it to Rose then buy Theresa a present for her birthday' thought Naruto as he went walking around looking all over for a misplaced teddy bear.

It wasn't in the center of town that he knew for sure so he started to walk towards the bridge. A lot of the kids played on it so it was highly likely Rose dropped the teddy bear around there. As Naruto was walking up the slope on the other side of town going towards bridge he saw a little boy he saw around the Millers house a lot having some heated words with Ron the village bully.

"Give it back" shouted the little boy showing some backbone as he stood up to the much older boy. It was obvious if things turned physical then the little boy wouldn't be walking away under his own power but still you got to give credit where credit was due.

"And what are you going to do if I don't you little idiot" demanded Ron as he looked down on the smaller boy obviously enjoying the thrill of holding power over someone else.

Now Naruto was a nice guy usually though he was known to have a devious side but getting into someone else's beef just wasn't his style, but when he saw the teddy bear in Ron's hand he knew that he would have to if he wanted to help the shy little Rose get her Teddy back so he walked over to the older boy.

"What do you want runt" demanded Ron as he looked at Naruto with anger in his eyes. Naruto was younger and smaller than Ron, but not by too much. Ron didn't like Naruto because they had gotten into a few fights before, it wasn't nothing new in there village, all people fought when they were younger and then became friend when they got older or just forgot about past grudges. The real reason Ron didn't like Naruto was because Naruto had beaten him in every single one of their fights and he had one it handily. It had embarrassed the boy losing to someone so much younger than him in front of others.

"I need the teddy. Rose is looking for it and asked me to help her out. I promised her I would so that's what I am here to do" spoke Naruto as he stepped up to Ron and looked him in the eyes through his squinted eye lids.

"Well you can go jump in a river because you aren't going to get it" shouted Ron as he cocked a fist back and went to punch Naruto. Naruto didn't know what it was but everything was much slower than it usually was and his instincts easily took over causing Naruto to easily dodge the punch. When Naruto was on the outside of Ron's guard he delivered a powerful left strait, strait into Ron's check. It was fast and it was instant. Ron was launched ten feet across the ground before he fell onto the ground with an audible thump knocked out stone cold.

Naruto looked at his fist and then at Ron and then back again. He hadn't felt a thing when he hit Ron and the power in his arm was unbelievable. He bent down and picked up the teddy bear before quickly walking off so the little boy couldn't bombard him with questions.

As Naruto walked through the village his senses started to go off. Something felt off, like this was the calm before the storm so to speak of but he couldn't figure out what the storm was. Naruto shook off the feeling and made his way over to where Rose was playing in the sand.

"Hey Rose guess what" spoke Naruto as he walked up to Rose who looked at him with a small smile which told Naruto she was expecting he had found her teddy.

"Did you find teddy" asked Rose as she looked up at Naruto completely forgetting her skittish nature.

"Here he is" spoke Naruto as he pulled Teddy out from behind his back and handed it to the sweat little girl who was going absolutely crazy for her little teddy bear.

"TEDDY" shouted Rose as she clomped the teddy bear into a big hug and began jumping up and down with delight. Naruto smiled at her. It felt good to do something nice for someone once in a while.

"Alright well you two have fun and don't get into too much trouble" spoke Naruto as he started walking off. He wasn't expecting the little girl the hug him especially since she was usually so shy.

"Thank you so much" shouted Rose as she hugged Naruto right before she let go and ran off with her little teddy to go play probably by the water line.

'Hm, she is a good little girl' thought Naruto as he started to walk back into the heart of town.

"Well hello there young sir" came a voice from beside Naruto though it wasn't one he had ever heard before. When Naruto turned around he saw that it was the trader who was now looking down on him with a faint smile.

"Hello" spoke Naruto as he turned around to look at the trader.

"I am a trader, and rumor has it your sister is having her birthday today. I have a wide selection of gifts you could buy for her that would surely put a smile on anyone's face." The trader was obviously good at what he did. He got in touch with the locals and found out what he needed to know in order to make his sales quick and effective.

"Yea it is, so what you got" asked Naruto as he looked over at the trader. He as planning on trading the ring he had just gotten for some cash and then buying a present for Theresa with it but who knows the trader might just have something good.

"I have a box of chocolates and at a great price of three gold coins" spoke the trader as he showed Naruto the chocolates. Naruto wasn't so sure giving Theresa chocolates from some dirty guy's back pack would be such a great gift so he decided against it.

"Anything else? I want something that will last a bit longer than some chocolates" spoke Naruto as he looked at the man. He was thinking of some jewelry since Theresa was getting into that sort of thing but giving her a ring, a wedding ring at that was kind of weird especially from a brother.

"Oh a coinsure are we? Alright how about this silver necklace with this green gem at the end of it which I am sure she will love? It is said to bring happiness to those who wear it" spoke the trader as he showed Naruto a beautiful, if kind of small, necklace with a small green gem at the end.

"How about a trade? I have this ring that I am willing to trade for the necklace" spoke Naruto as he handed it to the trader who took out a small magnifying lens and started to examine it.

"Hmmm it seems like a fair trade. Hope your sister enjoys her birthday present" spoke the man as he walked off somewhere, probably on to his next sale.

"I do to. Hate to so her hate a gift I spent so much time trying to get" spoke Naruto though it was more to himself than anyone else.

As Naruto walked around the village looking for his sister though without any luck he began to pick up on her scent which was odd for him. It was like he could all of a sudden see a scent trail though instead of using his eyes he was using his nose. He began to follow the scent trail until he reached the edge of the village right before you entered the corn field area.

"Hold on Naruto where do you think you're going" asked the guard as he looked down on Naruto with a critical eye. He thought to himself that Naruto was smaller than that but shook his head because he figured the boy must have hit a growth spurt and he just hadn't noticed.

"I was looking for Theresa and figured she was out in the fields" spoke Naruto as he tried to avoid making eye contact with the guard. This guard and his dad were good friends and Naruto didn't want him noticing anything he shouldn't

"Oh yea I did see Theresa run though here earlier. Alright you can go on by but you had better be back before sunset or your father will hear about it" spoke the guard as he got out of Naruto's way. Naruto just nodded his head and took off.

Eventually Naruto came upon a small corn field on the outskirts of the village beside the main road. As Naruto looked over at the corn field he saw his sister admiring a scarecrow so he walked up behind her.

"Hello little brother" spoke Theresa as she looked behind her to see her brother. Naruto didn't try to hide his appearance and was surprised when she didn't react.

"Aren't you surprised at the way I look" asked Naruto as he looked at Theresa with an annoyed look. She always seemed to know what he didn't which was annoying.

"Your heart is still the same so what does physical appearance matter" asked Theresa as she turned around. "More importantly little brother I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is."

"Don't worry I got you your present" spoke Naruto as he pulled out the necklace causing Theresa to smile. "May I" asked Naruto. Theresa smiled and nodded her head which prompted Naruto to step forward and put the necklace on for her.

"It is beautiful little brother" spoke Theresa as she looked down at her Necklace.

"It looks even better on you" spoke Naruto which caused his sister to blush a bit "but I think we should head home or else father will be up at arms looking for us" spoke Naruto as he began to walk towards the town. That was when his danger senses started to go off.

"Wait something isn't right" spoke Theresa as she walked up beside Naruto.

"Yea I feel something bad I about to happen" spoke Naruto but before he could do anything something hit him over the head with something very that was very hard, very hard.

**XXX**

When Naruto woke up and looked up he was horrified. His home was on fire and in the streets men and women alike were laid about dead from slash marks and arrow wounds. It broke his heart but what was worse was Theresa was gone and he wasn't sure if she was dead or what but he needed to find her he knew that much.

Naruto quickly got up and ran into town. He searched everywhere but he couldn't find anyone who was alive or his father and sister either. He continued to search until he came upon his father's body which was dead as a stone and was covered in blood. Naruto fell to his father's body and began to cry, but then he heard a war cry coming from behind him. When he turned around he saw a bandit running at him with the intent to kill, but something inside Naruto snapped and the monster within came out to play.

The bandit stopped in his tracks when he saw the little boy he was about to kill get on four legs and start to transform into a giant white Balverine. I was huge but it wasn't as monstrous as the ones he had heard of. This one looked a lot more regal than the others and wasn't littered with scars or pieces of flaky skin that looked burnt. It was faster than lighting. One moment the Balverine was in front of him and then it had one half of him in its claws and the other half in its fangs. The bandit was dead even before he realized it.

After killing the bandit Naruto calmed down and transformed back into his human form. When he looked up he saw a blue light and then a man walked out of it. He looked surprised but then he picked Naruto up and took him away. Naruto didn't know where he was going but he knew his life would never be the same after today.


	2. Chapter 2

(Fable's Lost Hero Chapter 2)

"He doesn't look like much to me Maze" spoke an old voice though to whom it belonged to Naruto did not know. He was lying in a soft bed with warm blankets on him that he knew his father wouldn't have been able to afford.

"Trust me the boy has potential in spades. He killed a bandit all on his own without weapons" spoke the voice that Naruto figured had to be this Maze character since he was sure he and these other two were the only ones in the room.

"If the boy did kill a bandit bare handed then he must have potential though whether he will use if for good or evil we cannot be certain. His heart will undoubtedly be filled with revenge after the murder of his family" spoke the old voice and for some reason Naruto knew he was looking at him though if he knew he was awake he wasn't sure.

"I am sure he will become powerful though what he will do with this power I cannot say. I do have hope for the future though as you have taught me" spoke maze as he looked at the Guildsmaster with a stern look.

"Yes I did teach you that but I also taught you caution. I mean look at the boy. What is he? I have never seen a creature like this before" spoke the Guildsmaster as he looked at Naruto's white hair and pointed ears. He had never seen such a creature. He looked almost human and yet he didn't as well.

"I don't know. It is possibly a mutation caused by an overflow of magic. When I found him the bandit he had killed looked like he had been destroyed. There were more bits and pieces than anything else and the blood painted the entire cliff face. It is possible his magic has caused these changes" spoke Maze as he looked down at the boy with curiosity. He wanted to know what had happened same as the Guildsmaster and what their effects would be but he had plans and not a lot of time so his curiosity would have to be put aside for now.

"Hmm it is possible. We still don't know the effects of prolonged use of magic throughout generations. It has been proven that children of those who practiced the art of Will have been known to be much more capable than those who were born to normal parents. Maybe this has something to do with it. Anyways tomorrow we will begin his training and hopefully he will have what it takes to become a Hero" spoke the Guildsmaster as he and Maze left the room.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the room that he had been placed it. It was nice, must have been made out of some kind of stone, with nice wood furniture and book cases on the sides of walls full of books with odd names. There was a common symbol though. It looked like an S that had been made really fancy with two gems in it one at each end. The floor was nice as well as the stone had been cut into a beautiful design much like the wood had been done. Naruto knew instantly that this place must have had some serious money to be able to afford this place.

'I will avenge you dad, sister, mother" thought Naruto as he laid back down and closed his eyes though the nightmares that haunted him were far worse and didn't help me feel any better either mentally or physically.

**XXX**

"Get out of bed lazy bone" came a voice from beside Naruto's bed. Naruto opened his eyes but a bit and looked over at the one who had insulted him. He was surprised to see a dark skinned girl whose hair was done up in a tight braid with strange clothes on though he had to admit they were nicer than his.

"Who are you" asked Naruto as he got up out of his comfortable bed and stretched a bit. The girl looked surprised and took a step back but then calmed down and nodded her head to Naruto, a gesture he returned.

"My name is Whisper, an apprentice here, and your roommate. The Guildsmaster has sent me to come get you so that he may explain a few things to you" spoke Whisper as she watched Naruto get up and stretch a bit. He was eye level with her though he was a couple years younger than her. They made an odd pair if looked at side by side. Where she had dark skin and bark eyes Naruto's skin was fair, his hair white, and his eyes a light grey color. They were like polar opposites and yet they didn't seem to notice.

"Who is this Guildsmaster and where am I. All I remember is hearing a conversation between whoever that is and a man named Maze. He wouldn't happen to be a relative of yours" spoke Naruto as he followed Whisper out of the room. Just like their room the hallways were made of finely cut stone and intricate patterns.

"The Guildsmaster is the head of the Hero's Guild. He teaches young apprentices like us how to be Hero's. It doesn't matter what your intentions are be them good or bad that is your decision the guild will train you regardless so long as you have the skill though if you become some super villain requests will show up asking other hero's to kill or stop you. Maze on the other hand is an older Hero and is very powerful and very well known. I am not related to him, but I am related to Thor, the arena champion, as he is my brother" spoke Whisper as she and Naruto walked down a flight of stairs and entered a large room with a giant map in the center.

"It looks like the Guildmaster got tired of waiting for you and went out to the training ground ahead of you. If you cross the bridge and go up the road a bit you will see a dirt circle with a small man with a bald head standing in front of it. That is the Guildsmaster so you had better show him respect" spoke Whisper as she walked away to go do god knows what.

'What a jerk, leaving me here just because I slept in a bit because I had a hard night full of nightmares' thought Naruto as he walked through the Guild trying to make it to the Guildsmaster. As he walked through the Guild he came upon a mess hall slash bar. He raised an eyebrow at that but just ignored it unlike the way people were looking at him with shock and confusion.

After Naruto was able to get away from all of the annoying stares and whispers he was outside looking around. The place was as beautiful outside as it was inside. There were trees lined up in specific patterns and bridges making it possible to cross the river with ease that had dozens of patterns on it. One pattern that Naruto saw that really interested him was a red swirl at the beginning of the bridge that he really liked. After that Naruto continued walking until he saw a little bold guy with a crappy suit on.

"Ah I see you are finally awake" spoke the Guildsmaster as he looked at Naruto with a small kind smile.

"Yea Whisper guided me well" spoke Naruto as he looked around the arena. In the center was a scarecrow with targets drawn on it over vital areas. Naruto understood what it was for instantly.

"Alright lad get in there and show me what you can do" spoke the Guildsmaster as he looked over at Naruto and opened the gate to let him in. Naruto nodded his head and walked into the arena. If they could make him strong enough to avenge his family then he was willing to play along.

"Alright I want you to hit the target and let me see what happens" spoke the Guildsmaster as he watched Naruto take up a loose fighting stance. He was surprised when the boy decimated the scarecrow in just a couple short punches.

"Well I am impressed. You're a lot better than I thought you would be. As you can see there is a green orb sitting where that dummy used to be. This is an experience orb. I want you to stretch out your feeling and try and lock onto it. When you do pull it towards you and then we will continue" spoke the Guildsmaster as he watched Naruto close his eyes and concentrate.

Naruto did as he was told kind of feeling silly but he knew that all of the Heros of legend came from here and that they were capable of doing things other humans could only dream of so he did as he was told. At first he didn't feel anything but then it felt like his mind vibrated and then opened up. When it did he could feel everything around him not only the orb but the people and other living things as well. It was so amazing but he focused on the orb first and tried to pull it towards him. To his shock it did as he wanted and he could feel it becoming a part of him.

"Very good. it usually takes new apprentices hours to learn how to do that. It seems Maze was right about you. Ok now we will move on to weapons training. Here you can use this" spoke the Guildsmaster as he handed Naruto a large stick.

"You're kidding right" asked Naruto as he looked at the stick like it was a joke.

"You need to start somewhere and I don't think giving a child a sword would be my brightest decision" spoke the Guildsmaster in a jokey voice that said others had complained about the same thing.

"Fine" spoke Naruto as he took the stick and beat the crap out of another dummy until it was nothing but straw. After he did this he absorbed the experience orb just like last time.

"Good you're getting the hand of this quickly no" but that was all he got out before the Guild alarm started to go off. "It looks like today is your lucky day. Go into the Guild woods and deal with whatever it is that is causing problems. Don't worry there is never anything difficult to deal with this close to the guild" spoke the Guildmaster as he started walking towards the entrance to the Guilds woods.

Naruto walked into the woods and followed a dirt trail towards the feeling he got from the senses he activated ealier. He could just tell where his enemy was and now he was going to confront them. When he got there he made an annoyed sound with his throat.

"Really? Beetles? Is that the best you can do" asked Naruto as he watched one of the beetles fly up and then charge him. Naruto didn't even bat an eye lash as he smashed the beetle in the face with his stick and turned him into a pile of bug pieces.

"That's one" spoke Naruto as he went on to kill beetle after beetle. He noticed that the experience points he was getting from them was multiplying but when he would stop killing them the experience points he would earn would go down as well.

"That's weird" spoke Naruto as he finished off the last of the beetles and left the guilds woods. When he came out he looked at the Guildsmaster funny before asking the question that had been on his mind.

"Ah that is called the combat multiplier. Basically the more times you hit something without getting hit yourself the more experience you will gather in a single battle as opposed to when you get beaten around yourself" spoke the Guildsmaster right before he stuck out his hand. "Now are you're ready to truly begin your training" spoke the Guildsmaster.

Naruto looked at his hand and realized that he was about to enter an entirely new chapter in his life and it hurt his heart knowing that none of his family would be here to see him do it. They would never see his ups and downs but he swallowed his anguish and grabbed the Guildmaster's hand. Even if he was alone physically he would never be alone in spirit. He would make them proud and honor their memories by becoming the greatest hero to ever live.

**XXX**

For years Naruto honed both his mind and body. He learned things he never thought of and trained until he couldn't walk. He wanted to be the best and he was willing to work for it, but every time he learned something there was always more to learn. No matter what he read there was always more to read, and no matter what he trained in there was always more to train.

**XXX**

"I can see that you didn't heed my advice and go to bed early last night or else you wouldn't still be in bed lazy bones" shouted Whisper as she knocked Naruto out of his bed in a not so nice manner.

"And I see you didn't take my advice on how to wake someone who is sleeping peacefully up. For eight years you have woken me up the same way no matter what I do or say" spoke Naruto as he stood up and stretched him muscles that had developed nicely under the Guilds training.

"And you haven't learned that sleeping in is a bad thing, now get dressed and let's head over to the arena" spoke Whisper as she left Naruto in their room. Naruto just shook his head and threw on some dark leather pants and a grey cloth shirt. His boots were a tight leather that was hardened slightly to give it shape and had cotton inserts to make it more comfortable. He had two wristbands on his left hand one made of silk and another made off leather. All in all Naruto thought he looked rather good.

He had changed physically as well. His muscles were still nicely defined and now they were a bit larger. He had gotten a fair deal taller as well standing four inches over Whisper who was fairly tall for her age. His eyes were still that metal grey color with the slit pupils but now they were fuller and gave a much wiser look. His hair had gotten longer as well reaching down to his mid back and kept in a loose pony tail around the center to keep out of his eyes during combat.

Naruto stretched a bit more before he got up and ran off towards the guild arena. He had gotten used to people looking at him oddly though the looks had pretty much stopped the occasional guest that would see him when they came here or when he had to run errands to Bowerstone would still remind him of how different he was compared to the rest of the world. When Naruto got to the guild arena he saw the Guildsmaster smiling and waving at him.

"You can put that old stick away" spoke the Guildsmaster as he watched Naruto snap the stick in half and throw them into some bushes on the other side of the field. "You ok" joked the Guildsmaster as he handed Naruto an iron sword. "You will be using real weapons from now on."

The iron sword was long with a small guard that came out on both sides and a strange handle. It was much better than that crappy stick the Guildsmaster had been forcing him to use though it still was a piece of crap compared to just about any other weapon out there.

"Now get in there and show me what you two have learned" spoke the Guildsmaster as he opened up the fence and let Naruto into the arena. Standing there in the center was Whisper holding her thin spear with a smirk on her face.

"So you knew" spoke Naruto as he held his sword in one hand.

"Of course" spoke Whisper as she prepared her weapon for defense of offense which ever she chose.

"Alright you two you will not be aiming to kill simply to defeat. We already have enough dead Hero's" spoke the Guildsmaster from the side lines.

"You ready farm boy" asked Whisper as she charged him with her spear.

"Bring it on little girl" spoke Naruto as he parried her attack and went on the offensive immediately.

Their battle was quick land and was a textbook style. Whisper made use of a very flexibly fighting style along with the long range reach of her spear, but she was neither as fast nor as strong as Naruto was and even her senses were inferior to his own.

Naruto quickly blocked one of her strikes and went on the offensive knocking whisper around to a point where it looked like her arms would shake off due to the force caused by his swings. She couldn't go on the offensive for fear of his speed and she couldn't stay on the defensive due to his strength. This was partially the reason she developed her style in the first place to counteract Naruto's natural gifts.

"That is enough" spoke the Guildsmaster as he saw Naruto about to use a flourish that would have easily broken though Whisper's guard but the chance he would harm her was far too great. "Now Naruto it is time I teach you how to use a bow" spoke the Guildsmaster as he handed Naruto a cheap bow and walked over to the archery range.

He explained to Naruto how to use a bow and arrow along with the point system in which the archery range was based on. Naruto knew this already as he often times watched older kids who were getting closer to graduating doing the same thing and often imitated them when he thought no one was watching him.

"All right and begin" spoke the Guildsmaster as he watched Naruto pull back the bow and unleash a flurry of arrows at the targets that were surprisingly accurate. He didn't hit all of the targets but he did hit a lot and that gathered him lots of points.

"Well done Naruto I must say you skill with a bow is superb" spoke the Guildsmaster as he walked towards a small island on a small lake that was right behind the Guild. On the small island was three dummies with the same markings as all of the other dummies have had.

"Now I am going to teach you the ways of Will. This is what is referred to as magic by the common people and it gives us a distinctive advantage when dealing with threats" spoke the Guildsmaster as he looked at Naruto. "Now I want you to look deep inside of you like you did when you learned to pull the experience orbs to you but this time I want you to look into your stomach where all power comes from. When you grasp that power channel it though your body, through your fingertips, and then out towards the targets."

Naruto nodded his head having done this before. Seriously who did the Guildsmaster take him for he was training and studying day and night so knowing where magic came from was kind of a need to know thing. Naruto actually had learned to harness the power earlier but never told anyone as he wanted to have an edge over every possible enemy he may ever have, so now Naruto reached into where his power lied, metaphorically speaking of course, and then channeled it though his body using his veins as a type of magical highway and then out of his fingers creating a powerful arc of electricity.

"That is amazing Naruto. You got it on your first try that is impressive" spoke the Guildsmaster as he walked up to Naruto. "Are you ready to move on with your training or do you wish to play around here for a bit longer?"

"I think I will mess around for a bit longer. Roger told me there was a compition that happened in a bit and I want to see what he is talking about" spoke Naruto.

"Ah you are referring to the test of skill. He was talking about retaking the tests but if you obtain a high enough skill you will receive a great prize" spoke the Guildsmaster as he walked away. "When you are ready to move on with your training come and find me in the main room."

Naruto nodded his head and walked back over to where he had taken his test with his sword. there was another man there, an instructor, who looked like he was waiting for something. When he saw Naruto he smiled like he had been expecting him.

"Ah Naruto are you here to take the special test?" Naruto nodded his head. "Great now if you wish to be graded then you will have a chance of winning a spectacular prize. Do you wish to be tested?" Naruto nodded his head again. "Alright step inside and get ready. I am not going to hold back on you" spoke the man.

Naruto did as he said and got entered the arena hell bent on winning whatever prize it was he could possibly win. The instructor pulled out his sword and got read as did Naruto. After a few seconds of staring at one another they charged forward swords clashing and breathes heaving. They exchanged quick secessions of blows all of which could have been viewed as lethal but Naruto wasn't backing down so he stepped forward determined to put the pressure on the man. The man faltered a bit and that was all Naruto needed. Naruto spun around in a quick spin and slashed his sword at the man. He tried to block but the power and speed behind the blow was too great which caused the sword to go flying and the instructor to fall on his ass. Naruto held his sword at the man's throat smiling at his victory.

"Bloody Hell that was amazing. I can't believe you actually beet me. This is a cause for celebration" spoke the man as he stood up. He reached behind him and pulled out a giant iron katana and handed it to Naruto. "Congratulations on your score A plus" clapped the man as he walked off to get his sword.

Naruto examined the sword and had to admit it was better than his iron longsword so he put that away and equipped the iron katana to his back before walking away to the archery range.

"Ah Naruto I see you have the iron katana which must mean you got the high score at the test of Strength but this is a test of Skill with the bow so let's see what you've got" spoke the man as he set a clock up and then pointed at Naruto when he was ready saying "GO!"

Naruto instantly pulled out his crappy bow and unleashed far more practiced shots only aiming for the dummies that were worth the most points. He had a lot of difficulty with the other dummies getting in his way as well as the other protrusions that were set up the keep him from hitting it. At the end Naruto had gotten five hundred and twenty five points.

"That was amazing! I haven't ever seen anyone get that many points and I have been working here for a long time" spoke the instructor as he handed Naruto a Yew Crossbow which Naruto happily accepted and then equipped after un-equipping his bow and arrow.

"Now all I have to do is take the test of Will and I will be able to move on" spoke Naruto as he started walking down towards the last man he would need to speak with before he could finally move on with his life.

When the man saw him coming he smiled seeing Naruto had both of the prizes for the other two competitions. Naruto waved to him and he returned the gesture.

"Well color me impressed. You got the high score in both the test of Skill and Strength now let's see if you can get the high score in the test of Will as well" spoke the man as he set up the dummies so Naruto could unleash his magic upon them.

Naruto reached out and watched at the white lighting leapt from his fingertips and out towards the dummies. He could feel the course of the magic and lightning and willed it to divide into three arcs. It wasn't as powerful but the point of the test was to see how many times he could hit the targets with his magic not how many times he could destroy them. By the end of it all Naruto had received fifty two points the highest in Guild history for his age group.

"Wow I am all a tingle for that performance. You have defiantly earned this prize" spoke the man as he gave Naruto a funny blue vial. At first he thought it was a bottle of will potion but then he saw it was different. "Ah you noticed did you? That my friend isn't something you can buy in a store like you little weapons but something that either a powerful alchemist has to make or you have to be extremely luck and find. It is call the Will Master's Elixir. It raises the base level of your magical reserves by a certain potion giving you more magic to use for the rest of your life" spoke the man with a big grin knowing that his prize was far more valuable than either of the others prizes were.

"Thanks" spoke Naruto as he quickly chugged the potion down. Instantly he could feel the power within him expanding giving him even more to use in the future. "Wow that was a trip" spoke Naruto as he stood up and looked around. He saw that his instructor had left which annoyed him slightly.

"What's with all this ruckus" came a deep voice from behind Naruto. When Naruto turned around he saw a giant face that was moving right behind him though he hadn't ever noticed it before.

"What the hell are you" asked Naruto as he fell on his ass looking up at the giant face.

"I am a Demon Door, and if you can answer my riddle I will allow you access to the treasures I hold within" spoke the door. Naruto had no idea what he was talking about but whatever he was hiding had to be valuable.

"Ok shoot" spoke Naruto.

"Your path is dark. Only a light will reveal it. And you are not bright enough." The demon door said no more and went quite.

Naruto thought on what the door had said and couldn't come to a conclusion so he went for a walk. As he was walking Whisper walked up to him with that mischievous look in her eyes.

"Hey farm boy you wana go hand out in the Guild forest" asked Whisper as she put a hand on her hip.

"Yea sure" spoke Naruto not wanting to tell Whisper about what he had just seen as he didn't want her to beat him to whatever the prize could be.

They walked into the guild woods and deeper than they usually had gone before until they came upon a small pond where they stopped to take a drink of the water. Whisper went to say something but then they heard talking and looked up only to see a group of bandits.

"Oh my god what are bandits doing so close to the Guild" asked Whisper as she watched them from up in a tree.

"I don't know, but there dead" spoke Naruto as he pulled out his new crossbow and lined up his targets. Before Whisper could stop him he shot off an arrow that pierced the farthest bandits head killing him instantly.

"What the Bloody Hell was that" shouted one of the bandits.

"Sir over there! Looks like we have two small Hero wanabees" spoke another of the bandits.

"Let's get them" shouted the last bandit as they all ran towards them but had to cross the water first so they just dove in and started swimming towards them.

"Great now they are chasing us. What is your plan now genius" demanded Whisper as she was getting ready to run.

"This" spoke Naruto as he reached his hand out. Instantly lighting leapt from his finger and into the water electrocuting the bandits till their bodies locked up and they drowned as they sand to the bottom of the lake. After that Naruto absorbed all of the experience from that little encounter.

"Let's head back to the guild. There could be more of them" spoke Whisper as she tried to hold her lunch in as she watched the pond turn a dull red color from the bandit's blood.

"Alright" spoke Naruto as he walked away feeling nothing from killing the bandits.

**XXX**

"Ah I see that you are back. Are you ready to further your training to its final level and become a true hero of the guild" asked the Guildsmaster as he stuck out his hand for Naruto to take.

Naruto looked at the hand feeling a sense of Deja'vu, but he put that in the back of his mind as he thought about all he had learned so far and how much he would learn in the future. With a smile on his face Naruto took the Guildmaster's hand and happily walked forward into a brighter destiny.


End file.
